bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Astral8080/Strategy Zone: Battle No. ??
Overviewhttps://bravefrontierglobal.fandom.com/wiki/Battle:008?action=edit&section=1 Noel has started a new challenge! Head to the Summoner's Research Lab and take on Battle No. ??? in Strategy Zone! This trial can only be accessed once __________ has been cleared. RewardsEdit *Epsilon (Omni) *4,000,000 Zel *150,000 XP *1 Gem PreparationsEdit You may use 1 squad and item set for this battle. 5 units must be set as your main team and 10 must be set as back-up units. All Units must be unique and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select up to 2 friends from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Epsilon. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. BattleEdit Phase 1 *Does not drop HC through normal attacks *75% reduced critical hit damage *150% reduce in buffed spark damage *Heavy normal attack resistance *First form has 45,000,000 'HP' *Power Virus- 12 dark combo AoE, 60% chance to poison, 20% chance to paralyze, and reduces enemy's max HP by 10% for 2 turns (40% chance to cast every turn, except on turns overdrive is activated and Metacrush is used) *Marked for Elimination- Marks ST with red target debuff (uses on random target that is not afflicted with a status ailment only; used next turn after Power Virus) *Purgation- 6 Massive dark ST , removes all buffs, reduces BB gauge by 100% and efficiency, and blocks leader skill for 999 turns (uses only on target marked with red target debuff) *Fatal Attack- Massive dark ST that deals 80% of HP as damage '''or always critical hit if target does does not nullify critical damage (uses twice on targets with the '''HIGHEST DEF and HIGHEST HP; will not target the same enemy twice) *Every 4 turns does one of the following: **Ultra Giga Fire- 12 powerful fire combo AoE, reduces enemy's ATK by 40% for 2 turns and adds fire element to attack for 2 turns **Ultra Giga Blizzard- 12 powerful water combo AoE, reduces enemy's DEF by 40% for 2 turns and adds water element to attack for 2 turns **Ultra Giga Thunder- 12 powerful thunder combo AoE, reduces enemy's REC by 40% for 2 turns and adds thunder element to attack for 2 turns *Every 5 turns: **Nova Impact- 13 non-elemental combo AoE (does FIXED damage of 140,000-150,000 damage) ***Recommended to guard and use mitigation to reduce damage even further *Every 10 turns: **Metacrush- ST attack that reduces enemy's HP exactly to 1 'and reduces enemy's BB gauge by 100% ***Uses last before the turn ends, recommended to heal immiediately next turn or swap unit out if not managable. **At 70%: ***Gain Hyper- Raises own attack and def by 50% for 999 turns **At <10%: ***''Dialogue: "...It is not over. Now you will witness the true power of my Supra-Force Metal!" ***''Transforms into 2nd Phase ('''Turn counting is still used and buffs do not carry over into phase 2)'' Phase 2 *Does not drop HC through normal attacks *Now 90% reduced critical hit damage *Now 175% reduce in buffed spark damage *Heavy normal attack resistance *Now has 50,000,000 HP *''Upon Transformation: '' **''"Epsilon is beginning to charge power..." -Reduces all damage to 1 for 2 turns'' **''"His armor begins to shine and tremors shake the area" - Idle'' **Supra-Force Metal: Eject Epsilon- Redcues own DEF by 30% for 999 turns, raises own ATK by 80% for 999 turns, restores 200,000 HP every turn for 999 turns and adds angel idol buff to self *Power Virus- 12 dark combo AoE, 60% chance to poison, 20% chance to paralyze, and reduces enemy's max HP by 10% for 2 turns (40% chance to cast every turn, except on turns overdrive is activated and Metacrush is used) *Marked for Elimination- Marks ST with red target debuff (uses on random target that is not afflicted with a status ailment only; used next turn after Power Virus) *Purgation- 6 Massive dark ST , removes all buffs, reduces BB gauge by 100% and efficiency, and blocks leader skill for 999 turns (uses only on target marked with red target debuff) *Fatal Attack- Massive dark ST that deals 80% of HP as damage '''or always critical hit if target does does not nullify critical damage (uses twice on targets with the '''HIGHEST DEF and HIGHEST HP; will not target the same enemy twice) *Every 4 turns does one of the following: **Ultra Giga Fire- 12 powerful fire combo AoE, reduces enemy's ATK by 40% for 2 turns and adds fire element to attack for 2 turns **Ultra Giga Blizzard- 12 powerful water combo AoE, reduces enemy's DEF by 40% for 2 turns and adds water element to attack for 2 turns **Ultra Giga Thunder- 12 powerful thunder combo AoE, reduces enemy's REC by 40% for 2 turns and adds thunder element to attack for 2 turns *Every 5 turns: **Nova Impact- 13 non-elemental combo AoE (does FIXED damage of 140,000-150,000 damage) ***Recommended to guard and use mitigation to reduce damage even further *Every 7 turns: **Metacrush- ST dark attack that reduces enemy's HP exactly to 1 'and reduces enemy's BB gauge by 100% ***Uses last before the turn ends, recommended to heal immiediately next turn or swap unit out if not managable. *Every 9 turns: **Supra-Force Metal: Reflection- Reflects 50% of damage received for 1 turn *''At <85% HP: **''"Epsilon's armor begins charging energy"- Reduces all damage to 1 for 2 turn'' *Next turn: **Supra-Force Metal: Syngery Outburst- Apocalyptic light AoE and removes all buffs ('''Unsurvivable without angel idol or 100% mitigation) *''At <50% HP:'' **''"Epsilon's armor begins charging energy"- Reduces all damage to 1 for 2 turn'' *Next turn: **Supra-Force Metal: Syngery Outburst- Apocalyptic light AoE and removes all buffs (Unsurvivable without angel idol or 100% mitigation) *''At <30% HP:'' **''"Epsilon's armor begins charging energy"- Reduces all damage to 1 for 2 turn'' **Next turn: ***Supra-Force Metal: Syngery Outburst- Apocalyptic light AoE and removes all buffs (Unsurvivable without angel idol or 100% mitigation) *''At <20% HP'' **Supra-Force Metal- Overdrive- 100% damage reduction for 2 turns and raises own ATK by 50% *Next turn: **Supra-Force Metal: Annihilation- 32 dark apocalyptic AoE combo, marks 2 random units for death debuff, '''disables swapping mechanic for 999 turns and 100% damage reduction for 2 turns **Recommended to use 100% mitigation **After this is used, swapping will no longer be allowed, defeat Epsilon quickly Revives with 15% of HP after angel idol is used, no angel idol looping. TriviaEdit *Due to Epsilon having a name based on a letter of the Greek alphabet, being a decoy antagonist, and having his voice provided by Dave Petit, many fans have often compared him to Sigma, who follows the same naming convention, was voiced by Petit in Mega Man X8, and was the decoy antagonist of that same game. **Coincidentally, he also shares his name with the Sonic the Hedgehog robot E-104 Epsilon. https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Epsilon#Stats_and_Abilities Astral8080 (talk) 21:16, June 23, 2019 (UTC)Astral8080 '''THIS IS NOT A REAL TRIAL, JUST FANMANDE PERSONALLY BY ME. Category:Blog posts